


valentine's day (part two)

by kiholove



Series: valentine's day [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Hoseok has a special surprise for Kihyun.





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun wakes from the deepest sleep in his recent memory to Hoseok's hand up his shirt, big and slightly rough and so, so warm, fingers spread out and lazily stroking Kihyun's belly. His hand moves up and down, back and forth, in delicate little circles. Kihyun feels hypnotized by Hoseok's gentle touches, can't help but moan softly as warmth floods through his body. 

Everything is quiet and still. Kihyun's lying on his back, blinking away the last remnants of sleep, while Hoseok leans on the ladder of the bunk bed, resting his head on one arm. 

"Good evening, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, nearly a whisper. 

"Evening?" Kihyun murmurs, his eyes fluttering closed. He feels boneless, dreamy, like he could fall asleep again, content and cozy and still wonderfully sore from their activities last night. 

"It's almost 6:00 p.m," Hoseok replies with a soft laugh. 

Kihyun opens his eyes at that, looks at Hoseok over his shoulder. "Ah...why'd you let me sleep all day?" he asks. 

"Do you have any idea how sweet you look when you sleep? Like a little mouse," Hoseok replies, still stroking Kihyun's belly. "There was no way I, or anyone else, would be heartless enough to wake you." He leans forward, kisses Kihyun's cheek. 

"Besides," Hoseok continues, "I have something special planned and you'll want to be well-rested for it." 

Kihyun yawns, rolls onto his side to face the edge of his bunk so that he can look at Hoseok. He's so beautiful with his smooth skin and his kind smile and his big, dazzling eyes, his long, dark eyelashes. Kihyun feels like he could melt under Hoseok's gaze. 

Hoseok makes to remove his hand from underneath Kihyun's shirt and Kihyun whines in protest. Smiling fondly, Hoseok's hand slides over the dip of Kihyun's waist to rub his back. 

"Sleep well?" Hoseok asks. Kihyun nods, his lips parting in pleasure as Hoseok massages the knobs of his spine with deft fingers. 

"Did you dream about me?" Hoseok continues. 

Kihyun smirks. "I dreamt that all of my teeth fell out," he says. 

"Oh...is that because I'm so sweet?" 

"Perhaps," Kihyun says, laughing. He leans up on his elbow and kisses Hoseok on the lips, unable to resist them any longer. "So, what's this special thing you have planned?" 

"You'll see," Hoseok says. "Meet me by the front door whenever you're ready." 

\---------- 

An hour or so later, they leave the dorm to walk a few blocks to a mysterious location. It's a chilly and clear night, the moon shining brightly in the sky and the city lit up all around them. They're both bundled up with their faces covered, having snuck out of their dorm through the back entrance. It feels like they're going on an adventure. 

Kihyun had had a lot of logistical questions for Hoseok as they had started off on their journey, the first and foremost being how the hell they were getting away with this when their manager was one to always keep strict tabs on their whereabouts. Hoseok had assured him that Hyunwoo was covering for them. 

"And as far as I know," Hoseok had said as they had stood in the elevator on their way down from the dorm room, "Hyunwoo is still the only one who knows about us." 

Kihyun had rolled his eyes and chuckled at that. "Hoseok," he said, "I'm sure _everyone_ knows about us by now." 

"Okay, well...Hyunwoo is the only one who _officially_ knows," Hoseok had responded. "But anyway, he'll cover for us, some story about us going to do some extra choreo practice. It wouldn't be the first time and we've both been struggling so hopefully everyone will buy it." 

Hoseok had sighed then, looked up at the ceiling, as uncomfortable with elevators as ever. Kihyun had taken his hand and pressed it softly, reminding Hoseok that he was still there, that they were both safe. 

"If necessary," Hoseok continued, "I'll take all of the shit for this. I'll say we were sneaking out to smoke or something." 

"You don't have to take all the blame," Kihyun had replied as the elevator finally made it to the ground floor and they stepped out. "After all, we're both here aren't we?" 

"Nah, Kihyunnie," Hoseok had said as they opened the back door and stepped out into the night air. "I won't let you get in trouble." 

They keep walking and Kihyun feels like they're trainees again, sneaking out in between endless hours of vocal lessons and dance practice to go to movies, to restaurants, and yes, to smoke, back before they had both given up the habit. They had always gotten scolded afterwards but it had always been worth it. Freedom was always worth it. 

It was something that they have given up to become idols, and though they were very thankful for all of the blessings in their lives, the chance to prove themselves and to sing on the stage and to have their dreams come true, it didn't mean that they didn't still covet their freedom. 

And there was no better feeling than having that freedom together, to do anything and everything _together_. Kihyun feels unstoppable when he's with Hoseok. Unstoppable, courageous, and strong. 

As they get closer to the unknown location, Hoseok tells Kihyun to cover his eyes with one hand, Hoseok taking his other hand to lead him. After another minute of walking, Hoseok guides Kihyun through a heavy door and they're enveloped in wonderfully warm air and the sounds of people around them, the smooth floor of what feels like a huge space squeaking underneath their sneakers. 

"You can look now, Kihyunnie." Hoseok says, and Kihyun removes his hand. 

They're standing in the lobby of what is clearly a gorgeous and expensive hotel. The ceiling extends upward higher than Kihyun has ever seen, the floor so sleek and so polished that Kihyun can see his reflection looking back at him. The color scheme consists of gold, black, and cream-colored marble, with fine art adorning the walls, lavish furniture tastefully arranged, and a glittering chandelier hanging high above their heads. In the center of the room stands an enormous fountain, cool, sparkling water rushing out and lending a pleasant bubbling noise to the din of hotel staff and what look to be extremely distinguished clientele going about their business. Kihyun feels like they've stepped into a fantasy land. 

"Hoseok," Kihyun asks, his voice impossibly soft as his senses take everything in, "what is this?" 

"I saved up for weeks, and put up quite a fight for a Valentine's Day reservation," Hoseok replies, his hand coming to rest on Kihyun's shoulder, "but I got us a room here. We have the whole night together to do whatever we want, just you and me in this beautiful place." 

Kihyun doesn't respond, just stands there in awe, cannot believe that Hoseok did this for them. He feels himself getting choked up, his voice thickening and water building up in his eyes. "Hoseok," he whispers, not knowing what else to say. He hides his face in his hands as Hoseok wraps him in a tight hug, Kihyun pressed into his chest. 

After a few minutes, they go to the front desk to check in, then walk towards the shimmering, glass elevators, Hoseok eyeing them uneasily. Kihyun takes Hoseok's hand in his again as a reassurance that it'll all be okay. After all, they're together and they're _free_. 

As they go up to their room on the 35th floor, Kihyun feels like they're ascending to heaven. 

\---------- 

They make it to their room and step inside, taking off their shoes and hanging up their coats in the closet. Hoseok sets down a small bag that he had packed as Kihyun walks around the room, his toes sinking into the plush carpet. He feels like he's walking on a cloud. 

It's just as luxurious as the lobby, the elevators, and every other part of the hotel that they had seen on their way up. The room is absolutely pristine, furnished with expensive, black, matte leather chairs, and a large desk made from a rich, dark wood. In the center stands an enormous king-sized bed, topped with a number of perfectly fluffed pillows and several layers of thick, down blankets. Everything smells wonderfully fresh and clean, with the slightest hint of lemon. The modern lighting fixtures fill the room with a soft glow while the wide window leading out to the balcony offers a stunning view of the city, towering skyscrapers lit up and twinkling in the night sky. 

The door closes behind them and they both start peeling off layers of clothing to get more comfortable. Kihyun is sure to fold his things neatly and set them on the table, now wearing just his light-wash jeans and a loose, gray t-shirt. He suddenly feels a little shy, can't bring himself to face Hoseok just yet, so he walks over to the window, taking one last look at the beauty of their city before closing the curtains so that they can have some privacy. 

When Kihyun turns around, he's greeted with the sight of Hoseok stripped down to just his black jeans, the rest of his clothes left on the floor in a pile, his torso completely bare and on full display. Kihyun's eyes don't know where to look first: the abs, the arms, the chest, the shoulders, everything so firm and thick, all those well-built, gorgeous muscles. Kihyun's face heats up alarmingly fast. 

He's of course seen Hoseok naked many times, even before they got together, but he's never quite prepared for it, never quite ready for Hoseok's astonishing looks and glorious body. Hoseok grins at Kihyun's reaction, gestures for Kihyun to come closer with his eyes narrowed in a flirtatious gaze. 

When Kihyun doesn't move, still frozen in place by Hoseok's beauty, Hoseok comes to him. He strides the few feet between them and pulls Kihyun into his arms, their lips meeting in a deep and passionate kiss. Hoseok is only a few inches taller than Kihyun, but it feels like Hoseok towers over him, strong and protective. Kihyun gladly lets himself be pulled into Hoseok's embrace, is all too happy to give himself over entirely. 

As they kiss over and over again, Kihyun runs his hands up and down Hoseok's firm chest, so warm and perfect underneath his fingertips. Hoseok's hands start up at Kihyun's shoulder blades but gradually travel downward, eventually reaching the small of his back. 

A few moments later, Hoseok boldly reaches down further, his hands moving to cup Kihyun's ass. He squeezes lightly and Kihyun yelps a little at the contact, pulls away from Hoseok's embrace and hits Hoseok in the stomach playfully as Hoseok laughs. Then, Kihyun sees a flicker of mischief pass through his eyes. 

"Shower?" Hoseok says, and before Kihyun can answer, Hoseok's already heading towards the bathroom, effortlessly sliding out of his pants and underwear along the way. Kihyun gets a nice view of his broad back and plump, naked ass before he slips inside, leaving the door halfway open in what is obviously an invitation. A few seconds later, Kihyun hears the sound of the shower going and steam starts to spill out into the bedroom. 

Kihyun stumbles and nearly trips over himself as he hurriedly strips out of the rest of his clothes, his hands shaking in excitement and his head spinning. He follows Hoseok into the bathroom and grabs a fluffy, white towel, wrapping it around his hips. 

The bathroom is fantastic, spacious and modern in glowing white and radiant gold. Kihyun hesitantly steps towards the walk-in shower, the air thick with steam and the pleasant fragrance of soap. Hoseok is already inside, and Kihyun can see his naked silhouette through the frosted glass doors. He feels thrilled and admittedly, a little nervous. They've done many things together but they've never done this. 

Hoseok starts humming over the rush of water, alert to Kihyun's presence, and Kihyun takes a deep breath. He unwraps the towel from around his hips, lets it fall to the ground, pulls back the sliding door of the shower, and steps inside, sliding the door shut behind him. 

Hoseok stands waiting for Kihyun under the stream of water, sculpturesque and spectacular in all of his wet, naked glory. Kihyun feels dizzy, like he's just stepped into one of his many, many fantasies about Hoseok that never fail to keep him up at night. 

Everything about Hoseok right now is _hot_ and _wet_ and _too much_ and Kihyun's eyes shamelessly drink in every last, delicious detail. Trails of thick, soapy water slide from Hoseok's broad shoulders to his chest, then down over his abs and over the thick muscle of his thighs, everything smooth and sleek and flushed from the piping hot water streaming down and swirling around him. Hoseok's mouth hangs open, water droplets clinging to his full lips and long eyelashes, his hair soaked and slicked back. His gaze, fixated on Kihyun, is dark and heated, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. 

Hoseok is like a divine being, like a _god_ , and Kihyun is so, _so_ reverent. 

Before Kihyun can get himself together enough to move or to do anything but stare in awe, eyes blinking in and out of focus, Hoseok is already reaching for him. He pulls Kihyun flush against his chest to join him under the steaming hot water. It feels heavenly pouring down into Kihyun's hair, down his chest and back, soothing all of his aching muscles and heating him up from the inside out. Hoseok's body is slippery and warm to the touch and when their cocks brush, Kihyun moans out ragged and loud. 

As Kihyun struggles to stand on wobbly legs, Hoseok takes his face between his big, warm hands and kisses him without restraint. Kihyun submits entirely, allows Hoseok to kiss him hot and wet over and over and over again, to lick his way into Kihyun's mouth and suck on his tongue as Kihyun grips his biceps, completely at Hoseok's mercy as the hot water drips from their hair and slides down their bodies. 

In one fluid motion, Hoseok pulls away from Kihyun's mouth, takes hold of Kihyun's shoulders, spins him around, and shoves him up against the shower wall, his chest pressed into Kihyun's back. Kihyun lifts his arms above his head and leans them against the wall to brace himself on his forearms, his forehead resting against the wall as Hoseok mouths at the back of his neck and behind his ears, one hand on Kihyun's shoulder and the other slipping down to find Kihyun's half-hard cock. 

Kihyun cries out as Hoseok takes his length in hand and starts to tug up and down in a steady rhythm, Hoseok's hand hot and slippery and each pull amplifying the heat low in Kihyun's belly. Kihyun can hear Hoseok's breath come out harsh and uneven as he works, and Kihyun feels a burst of arousal flood through his body as Hoseok lets out a guttural groan from deep in his throat. Kihyun himself is as noisy as ever, whimpering desperately at Hoseok's touch, but he couldn't care less, not when Hoseok starts to go harder and faster, flicking his wrist up and down as he pumps Kihyun's shaft, sliding his thumb along the underside and over the leaking tip. Kihyun chokes a little when Hoseok presses closer to him and his thick cock slides between Kihyun's ass cheeks, just for a moment. 

Kihyun can feel his orgasm starting to crawl up from the depths of his body, building and building and building as Hoseok pumps him. His fingers struggle uselessly for purchase against the slick shower wall, his eyes slipping closed as his senses are overwhelmed, his mind focusing only on Hoseok's wonderful hands and Hoseok's wonderful mouth dragging along the back of his neck and his shoulders. They're both fully, achingly hard and Hoseok takes a moment to press himself even closer to Kihyun, so close that Kihyun can feel Hoseok's heart pounding, Hoseok's cock now sliding along the small of Kihyun's back. 

Suddenly, Hoseok removes his hand from Kihyun's cock and takes a step back, Kihyun whining at his retreat. But then, to Kihyun's delight, Hoseok dips his hand down underneath Kihyun's ass and, without preamble, slips his middle finger into Kihyun's entrance, curling it slightly as he drags it along the inside of Kihyun's body. Kihyun's hole is still loose from last night, so Hoseok is able to easily slip in two more fingers a few moments later. As Kihyun trembles and whines, oversensitive from the heat and wetness of the shower, Hoseok drags his fingers in and out and in little circles, carefully stretching Kihyun's rim and working him open. Kihyun is right on the edge of coming undone and doubts he'll be able to hold on much longer, that marvelous and familiar burn intensifying with each passing second. 

When Hoseok decides that Kihyun is ready, he removes his fingers from Kihyun's hole and takes himself in hand, lining up his cock with Kihyun's entrance. As the hot water continues to beat down on them, Hoseok smoothly slides inside of Kihyun's body, both of his hands moving to grip Kihyun's hips. 

Kihyun moans shamelessly at the feeling of Hoseok's cock, so big and so thick and so wonderful, pushing deeply inside of him, filling him up and completing him like the final piece to a puzzle. Kihyun's eyes start to get a little teary, the steam of the shower spilling into his throat and making his head spin. He arches his back, his legs shaking as he adjusts to the feeling of Hoseok inside of him. 

After giving Kihyun some time, Hoseok begins to roll his hips and thrust, starting out slow and gentle as always, constantly gauging for Kihyun's reaction and looking out for any signs of stress or discomfort. But Kihyun only feels pleasure now and is sure to make it known as he calls out Hoseok's name in a desperate, strangled whine, his body clenching around Hoseok's cock as warmth spreads from his fingertips to his toes. 

At that, Hoseok starts to move harder and faster, fucking Kihyun into the wall, the heat and moisture of the shower making everything that much more intense. They're both so close, Hoseok's thrusts growing increasingly sloppy and rough, the two of them just breathing and moving together, completely enveloped in pleasure and wetness and heat, orgasm rushing towards them both like an oncoming train. 

Hoseok comes first with a loud and harsh exhale, spilling inside of Kihyun and biting down into Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun can feel Hoseok's come leaking out of his hole as Hoseok works through it, still pounding into Kihyun even as his whole body shakes with pleasure and his teeth pierce into Kihyun's skin. He rubs his hands along Kihyun's stomach, thrusting into him deeply, sensing that Kihyun is almost there, almost there, almost there. 

With one last push, Kihyun tips over the edge, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through his body. Overwhelmed, Kihyun's legs give out and Hoseok catches him before he can slip and tumble to the floor. Tears start to spill from Kihyun's eyes as Hoseok supports his weight, arms wrapped around Kihyun's waist and his cock still buried inside Kihyun's body. As Kihyun starts to come down, he leans against the shower wall, his chest rising and falling in gasping breaths. Hoseok kisses along his shoulders tenderly, soothing, whispering sweet words and filling Kihyun up with a different kind of pleasure.

Kihyun is so out-of-it for a few moments that his mind only vaguely registers Hoseok gently slipping out of him and then turning Kihyun back around to face him. He takes Kihyun's face between his hands again and looks into Kihyun's eyes with immense fondness and a beautiful, glowing, blissed-out smile. 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok whispers, rubbing his thumbs along Kihyun's flushed, tear-stained cheeks, "you still with me?" 

"Yeah," Kihyun breathes out, voice wrecked and feeble as he regains his grip on reality. "Always." 

Hoseok kisses his lips again, oh so softly, then leans down to retrieve one of the hotel's tiny shampoo bottles. He squeezes some of the sweet-scented liquid into his hands and works it into a thick lather, then threads his fingers through Kihyun's hair. Kihyun closes his eyes, feeling lulled and pampered as Hoseok scrunches and massages the shampoo from Kihyun's roots to his tips. After a few moments, Hoseok brings Kihyun under the water again to rinse out the shampoo, careful to keep it out of Kihyun's eyes. 

Kihyun goes completely pliant and allows Hoseok to maneuver him however he wants to as Hoseok takes a soapy washcloth and starts to run it all over Kihyun's body. He washes Kihyun's neck and chest and stomach, along his arms, across his back, crouches down to wash in between his legs, leaving tiny kisses on the insides of Kihyun's thighs, nearly causing Kihyun to collapse all over again. Hoseok stands up again and adjusts the shower temperature slightly. Then, he kisses Kihyun's cheek, pulling him underneath the stream of water, now pleasantly warm instead of piping hot, to rinse off one last time. 

After a few more minutes, Hoseok turns off the shower and slides open the glass doors, a burst of cool air rushing inside. Kihyun shivers a little but Hoseok is quick to cover him with one of the hotel's thick towels, draping it over Kihyun's shoulders. While Hoseok steps onto the bathmat and dries himself off with another towel, Kihyun stays in the shower, his body completely spent. He feels exhausted and sleepy in the most wonderful way, clutching onto the towel and yawning as his eyes start to droop closed. 

Hoseok wraps the towel he had been using on himself around his hips, water droplets clinging to his chest and stomach. He takes a third towel, slightly smaller than the other two, and returns to Kihyun, starts to pat him dry all over with the utmost care. When Kihyun is mostly dry, his skin still warm to the touch and only slightly damp, Hoseok drapes the smaller towel over Kihyun's head, leaning in to kiss Kihyun's forehead and then his nose. Kihyun can't believe how innocent and chaste it all feels, given everything that they had just done together. 

He blushes as Hoseok takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom, feeling so taken care of and so loved.


	2. Chapter 2

They come out of the steamy air of the bathroom into the cool air of the bedroom and it's like a wave of serenity washing over Kihyun's body, leaving pleasant, tingling goosebumps in its wake. He feels so peaceful, everything snuggly and warm and sweet-smelling, all wrapped up in the soft towels and Hoseok's arm protectively slung across his shoulders. Kihyun glances up at Hoseok and swears he's never felt so happy in his entire life. 

Hoseok steps away from Kihyun to prepare the bed, still walking around with only a single towel wrapped around his hips. Though Kihyun already misses his warmth, he's all too happy to stand there admiring Hoseok's muscular back and arms as he removes the decorative pillows and the top comforter, placing them off to the side of the bed and out of the way. As Kihyun clutches the towels around his shoulders, Hoseok starts pulling back the flat sheets, presumably so that they can sit comfortably together for the rest of the evening, as well as do...other things. Kihyun's heart skips a beat at the thought. The night is still young, after all. 

Hoseok then crosses the room over to the little bag that he had brought with him and Kihyun follows, curious to see what he had packed. He glances inside as Hoseok rifles through and sees that Hoseok had packed some of Kihyun's things along with his own: some clothes, toiletries, a few extra pairs of socks and the like. 

He hands Kihyun some clean underwear and one of Kihyun's t-shirts, but Kihyun pushes his hand away and goes for one of Hoseok's instead, tucked away underneath the rest of Kihyun's things. Hoseok smiles so wide at that, a light blush dusting his cheeks when Kihyun slips it on over his head. As Kihyun lovingly takes in the faint scent of Hoseok still clinging to the t-shirt, Hoseok changes into boxer shorts and a thin undershirt that dips low at the neckline to reveal his pectorals. 

They spend the next few hours relaxing and enjoying the freedom to do things at their own pace, no schedule to think about for tomorrow and no need to hide their affections from anyone. They sit on the bed together and Kihyun massages Hoseok's back and shoulders, working through all of the knots of tension and leaving tiny kisses at the particularly sore spots. They watch a few episodes of some cheesy drama that's playing on the TV and reenact some of the more cringeworthy scenes, laughing so hard that their sides start to hurt. They rub creamy face masks onto each other's faces and laugh at how silly they look, Kihyun giggling as Hoseok takes his hand and kisses his fingertips. As their blissful evening flies by all too quickly, they brush their teeth together and stand a little closer than necessary, increasingly unable to keep their eyes (or their hands) off of each other. 

Without warning, Hoseok scoops Kihyun up into his arms like he weighs nothing and carries him bridal-style back to the bed, depositing Kihyun onto the sheets and swiftly moving to hover over him, taking Kihyun's breath away in the process. 

Hoseok leans down to capture Kihyun's lips like Kihyun is the air he breathes, so full of passion that Kihyun thinks he could drown it. Hoseok's lips are so wonderful, plump and soft and so addicting, his taste still a little minty from the toothpaste and his skin smelling so sweet. Hoseok lowers himself further so that their bodies are pressed together from the waist down, and Kihyun feels the arousal starting to ignite in his belly again as their pelvises make contact. Kihyun thinks he could lie here kissing Hoseok forever, would be satisfied to spend eternity like this, Hoseok's weight warm and heavy on top of him, both of them just drinking each other in, their eyes closed and senses overwhelmed. 

Kihyun clings to Hoseok's shoulders like his life depends on it, surely leaving dark bruises that Hoseok will all too proudly admire tomorrow. Meanwhile, Hoseok slides his tongue into Kihyun's mouth once again and sucks in a breath, drawing out a series of moans from deep inside Kihyun's throat. They pull apart to breathe and come back together an instant later, once, twice, three times, lips shiny and slick with spit, soft, wet noises filling in any space between them. Kihyun feels like he's under some kind of spell, like he could be lulled to sleep like this, completely absorbed in Hoseok's embrace and his mind clear of all thoughts but Hoseok's name and Hoseok's touch. 

As they keep kissing, Hoseok starts stripping him. He slides the borrowed t-shirt up from Kihyun's stomach and over Kihyun's head, tossing it over the side of the bed without a care. Then, he reaches down to Kihyun's hips to peel off the underwear that he had so carefully packed, his fingertips like little kisses brushing over Kihyun's thighs, his mouth never leaving Kihyun's even for a moment. Goosebumps emerge all over Kihyun's body again, though this time not from the cold, followed by a flush that starts at his cheeks before crawling down to spread over his neck and his chest and his shoulders. 

Hoseok finally breaks away and sits back on his knees, straddling Kihyun's hips. He pulls his undershirt up over his head with a low groan that sends shivers and then a burst of warmth racing up Kihyun's spine, then lowers himself back down to pick up right where he left off. Hoseok's bare chest is warm to the touch pressed against Kihyun's, and Kihyun can feel Hoseok's lungs work to suck in air and his heart pounding as their kisses grow more wild and uncoordinated, less like kisses and more like declarations of physical need. 

Hoseok pulls at Kihyun's shoulders and rolls them both over so that they are lying on their sides, facing each other. Their legs tangle together as Hoseok pulls Kihyun even closer to him and starts kissing Kihyun's neck, his tongue and his teeth scraping lightly over Kihyun's pulse and his lips dragging over the column of Kihyun's throat. Kihyun arches his head back to give Hoseok easier access and threads his fingers through Hoseok's hair, all too aware of their cocks sliding together, separated only by the thin fabric of Hoseok's boxers. His mouth falls open and he moans when Hoseok bites down on his collarbone, just enough to bruise. Moments later, Hoseok pulls at Kihyun's shoulders again to roll them over and back to their original position with Kihyun pinned underneath his weight. 

He begins to slowly kiss down Kihyun's body, starting at the top of his chest, and Kihyun cries out when Hoseok's mouth ghosts over one of his nipples before continuing down to kiss the end of his sternum. From there, Hoseok moves further down to kiss the top Kihyun's stomach and across his waist, Kihyun starting to squirm as Hoseok takes his time, drawing out his movements as much as possible. Hoseok drags his tongue low on Kihyun's belly, kisses wetly over and over again beneath his navel, starts moving further down on the bed and bending to rest on his knees so that he can reach Kihyun's hipbones. 

Kihyun's vision starts to blur as Hoseok goes lower and lower and lower, his mouth now gliding over the dip of Kihyun's pelvis. He makes it to the inside fold of Kihyun's right thigh and his teeth come out again, biting down gently into the delicate skin. Kihyun whimpers as he sucks a mark into one particularly sensitive spot, his tongue laving over it moments after to soothe the reddening area. He makes identical marks in a few more spots before moving over to Kihyun's other thigh, Kihyun shuddering and gripping the sheets tightly as Hoseok's lips brush over his cock. 

Kihyun feels sweat starting to drip down his temples as Hoseok sits up, spreads Kihyun's legs apart and folds them over so that Kihyun lies curled up on his back with his knees bent, his ass hovering slightly over the bed, Hoseok holding him up by the backs of his thighs. An intense burst of heat shoots through Kihyun's body as he understands Hoseok's intentions. Following their activities in the shower, this is another first for them. 

"Hoseok..." he breathes out, voice shaking with anticipation. 

Hoseok just hums, low in his throat, before dipping his face down and out of sight between Kihyun's legs. 

He starts with a few shy, tentative licks over Kihyun's hole and the surrounding skin, little presses of his tongue over the entrance, just to try things out. It feels so good, so overwhelmingly good, that Kihyun can't even make a sound, his mouth falling wide open in a silent cry and a cold sweat breaking out all over his body as his throat struggles to take in air. It's like nothing that Kihyun has ever felt before, his senses focusing in on that one spot and that one spot only, as if all of his sentience has been reduced to the feeling of Hoseok's tongue on him and nothing else. 

It's _incredible_. 

Hoseok grows bolder, starts to drag his tongue over Kihyun's entrance in long, drawn-out laps, his tongue wet and hot and pressed completely flat against Kihyun's skin, sliding all the way up from the bottom of Kihyun's ass up towards his cock. Kihyun feels like his whole body is vibrating, thrumming with energy as pleasure builds up inside of him, Hoseok licking him again and again, tortuously slow, until Kihyun's entrance is soaked with saliva and each touch feels like sweet fire. 

Kihyun's heart stops when Hoseok dips his tongue past the rim of Kihyun's hole, just for a second. He looks up at Kihyun then, his eyes bright and pupils dilated, lips parted and swollen and damp with spit, and Kihyun realizes with a swell of affection that he's asking for permission. Even when he has Kihyun on his back, lying there small and submissive underneath him, opened up and at his complete mercy, to Hoseok it's still all about Kihyun. To Hoseok, it's all about taking care of _him_ and loving _him_ and making _him_ feel good. 

Kihyun reaches a hand down and threads it through Hoseok's hair, rubs his thumb over Hoseok's temple even as his fingers shake. He doesn't say anything but he knows that Hoseok will understand it as his answer. 

With that, Hoseok slowly and carefully slides his tongue into Kihyun's entrance, goes deeper and deeper until he can go no further, his tongue completely buried inside and his nose brushing the underside of Kihyun's balls, his lips sealed around the rim. 

And Kihyun _wails_ , the noise ripping out of his throat like a gunshot, the feeling so spectacular that Kihyun feels like he might cry, or pass out, or both. As Kihyun's body trembles and his thighs press against Hoseok's head from both sides, encouraging him, Hoseok moves his body forward and starts to lick along the inside of Kihyun's hole, dragging his tongue in thick, wet stripes. Kihyun can't help but roll his hips into Hoseok's face, seeking more friction and wetness and heat. His cock is harder than he's ever remembered it being, has gone far beyond arousal to something else entirely, something almost transcendental. 

After a few more intense, electrifying moments where Kihyun hovers at the edge of orgasm, Hoseok withdraws his tongue with a soft, wet noise and starts to lick over the outside of Kihyun's hole once again, everything now so sensitive that each touch has Kihyun sobbing. He can feel Hoseok's breath coming out uneven, his face a deep red and his eyes glazed over with lust. He's clearly affected, and Kihyun half expects Hoseok to stop here and shift attention to his own arousal, to finish pleasuring Kihyun and to finally do something for himself. But instead, Hoseok's mouth doesn't move away from Kihyun's body, but upwards towards Kihyun's throbbing length. 

Hoseok brings his lips down to the shaft and starts again with a few tiny licks, little swipes of tongue and soft, fluttery kisses. It's like some marvelous torture, almost painful how Hoseok knows exactly how to hold Kihyun right at that sweet spot, right at the brink of climax for as long as he sees fit. Kihyun doubts that he's even breathing anymore. The only sounds he can make are broken moans and teary, wet whimpers as the pleasure in his body amplifies. 

As Kihyun wonders if Hoseok will be so cruel, so _wonderful_ as to maybe keep him here forever, Hoseok wraps his lips around the very tip of his cock and gives a few light sucks, his tongue gently pressed along the underside. Kihyun gasps with every breath now, and as Hoseok brings his face forward to take Kihyun's entire length into his mouth and down his throat, gagging slightly but taking him in all the same, Kihyun can't help but throw his head back and cry out, his loudest, filthiest noise of the evening. But Kihyun doesn't care one bit, would be all too happy to let the entire world know how good Hoseok is, how good Hoseok is to _him_. 

Hoseok starts to slide his face up and down at a frustratingly slow place, sucking and swallowing around Kihyun's cock as he moves. Kihyun knows (and he's sure that Hoseok knows too) that he'll last only a few more seconds, not enough time for Hoseok to really give it to him the way Kihyun knows that he would want to. _We'll have to save that for next time_ , Kihyun thinks, positive that Hoseok is thinking along the same lines as he locks eyes with Kihyun, his gaze full of heat and boundless desire. 

Kihyun starts to see stars as his body heats up and tightens, bracing for the inevitable. The room is spinning and all he can feel is Hoseok's mouth, Hoseok's lips, Hoseok's throat, Hoseok groaning around his cock. He's right there, right there, _right there_... 

In the next moment, Kihyun tips over, _crashes_ over the edge, coming down Hoseok's throat as his body shakes uncontrollably with pleasure, the world going white and then black around him. 

\---------- 

Kihyun blinks open his eyes, the world coming back into focus and vibrant color spilling back into his vision. He realizes that he must have passed out, though it must have only been for a few seconds, because Hoseok is crawling off the bed and standing up. He's breathing hard, groaning with each inhale, and Kihyun can see his cock bulging thick through his boxers. His hair is damp and his chest is shiny with sweat. 

He turns to face Kihyun and they stare at each other, eyes locked in silence, breathing. Kihyun is still sprawled on his back, his chest rising and falling heavily as he comes down from his orgasm with watery eyes and his body sticking to the sheets. Hoseok looks down at Kihyun with a half-lidded gaze, his teeth scraping along his bottom lip. 

"Kihyunnie," he murmurs, "you really are the most beautiful thing in the whole world." His voice is low and rough. Kihyun moans at the praise, Hoseok's words igniting something marvelous inside of him. 

Hoseok steps away for a moment to retrieve something out of his little bag. Kihyun sees that it's a small packet of lube, the same kind that Kihyun had brought with him to the studio the previous night. Kihyun gets a little dizzy when he thinks back to it and everything that's happened since then. 

Returning his gaze to Kihyun, Hoseok comes back towards the bed and carefully steps out of his boxers, his cock already hard and flushed red. He slicks his hand and starts pumping himself, not taking his eyes off of Kihyun, Kihyun not taking his eyes off of him. 

Kihyun lies there as Hoseok works, completely vulnerable, his legs spread and his ass wide open. At first, Kihyun thinks that Hoseok is getting ready for one last, extraordinary finale. He's making dirty noises, biting down on his lip, gripping the edge of the bed for balance, his face going red all over. It's _so_ sexy and Kihyun's spent cock is starting to take interest again. 

But as Hoseok continues, his hand speeding up and increasing the pressure, his breath coming out harsher and faster, Kihyun realizes with a burn in his chest that Hoseok intends to finish himself off quietly. 

"Hoseok...what are you doing?" Kihyun asks softly, his mind working hard to form a complete sentence amidst his post-coital state. "Don't you want to...?" 

"It's alright...Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, groaning in between words. "Tonight was...all for you. I wanted you to...feel good." He throws his head back, eyes fluttering shut, his lips stuttering as he approaches his orgasm. 

"I don't...want it to be too much for you," Hoseok continues. "I don't want to...hurt you...or overwhelm you..." 

"Hoseok..." Kihyun whines, his voice wet and pleading. "Please...come over here and take me. I'm...I'm all yours. Please..." 

Hoseok's voice goes so quiet and his hand begins to slow down. "I don't....I'm..." 

"I want you to take me...I really, really want it." Kihyun says, voice firm and determined as his mind finally starts to clear. "Please...Hoseok...please..." 

"Kihyunnie," Hoseok breathes out, his eyes opening. He looks down at Kihyun with a soft expression, his hand going still on his cock. 

"Please Hoseok...please," Kihyun begs, his voice cracking. "I want it. I want _you_. Please Hoseok, please just..." Kihyun whimpers, spreads his legs apart further. He looks up at Hoseok from underneath his eyelashes. 

"Hoseok," he says, his heart racing, "just get over here." 

Hoseok hesitates, but after a few moments, returns to the bed. He crawls on top of Kihyun to hover over him once again, balancing on his forearms. He looks down into Kihyun's eyes, so careful and cautious, not making a sound. Kihyun reaches up to touch his face. 

"I love you Hoseok," Kihyun whispers, "I love you so much." It's the first time he's said it out loud. 

Hoseok gasps, blushes a rosy pink. Then, he narrows his eyes, and leans down to give Kihyun a sweet, tender kiss. 

"I love you too, Kihyunnie," he says. 

He makes love to Kihyun slow and gentle with big, undulating rolls of his body, his face buried in Kihyun's neck. Kihyun clings onto him, his legs wrapped tight around Hoseok's waist, one hand tangled in Hoseok's hair and the other clutching at Hoseok's back. 

Soft, quiet moans fill the air between them. This time, it's less like crackling fireworks and more like gentle ocean waves, slow burning and so lovely, light tingles of pleasure culminating into warm, wonderful heat, their bodies rocking together and their hearts beating in sync. Hoseok's thrusts are slow but deep and powerful, his strength lifting Kihyun off the bed with each roll, hitting that one perfect spot inside of him over and over and over again until Kihyun is delirious, blissful, floating. 

Hoseok comes first with a low, drawn-out moan. He closes his eyes, revels in it, savors it, his hips stuttering and his mouth falling open. Moments later, Kihyun comes undone for the third time that evening, though much less violently than before. Instead, his orgasm is warm and smooth and somehow all the sweeter. 

Afterwards, they lie together in bed, hot and sticky but euphoric, basking together in the afterglow. Hoseok lies on his back with Kihyun at his side, head pillowed on his chest. Kihyun runs a hand lightly up and down Hoseok's stomach, humming to himself and so, so happy.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Kihyun whispers. 

"Me too, Kihyunnie," Hoseok says, smiling fondly and taking a deep breath. "But we can't. The team needs its main vocalist." 

Kihyun looks up into Hoseok's gorgeous eyes. "We need you too, Hoseok," he says. He reaches up to cup Hoseok's cheek, kisses him again, pours all of his love into it. Hoseok whines a little into Kihyun's mouth, his eyebrows furrowing. When Kihyun pulls away, Hoseok's eyes are still closed. Kihyun's heart skips a beat as he gets to watch them flutter back open, warm and chocolatey-brown and full of affection. 

"That being said," Kihyun murmurs, admiring Hoseok's beautiful, swollen lips, "I'm sure the kids are having almost as much fun as we are tonight. It's been a while since they've been unsupervised." 

"Let's hope that the dorm isn't on fire when we go back in the morning," Hoseok replies, laughing, the sound rumbling in his chest. "But I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't like to do this kind of thing more often." 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, grinning. "Hoseok, we've gone three rounds today, four if you count last night. You're truly _insatiable_." 

"But Kihyunnie," Hoseok replies. "My birthday's coming up..." Kihyun hits his chest playfully, both of them bursting into laughter. 

They talk quietly for a while, about nothing in particular, just loving life and loving each other. As Kihyun's eyes start to droop closed, he rolls over to his side, Hoseok following to spoon him from behind.

Kihyun falls asleep with Hoseok's breath on his neck and his arm draped over Kihyun's waist, the most perfect end to the most perfect night.


End file.
